Captain Brineybeard
Captain Brineybeard is a pirate boss in Cuphead. He appears in the level, Shootin 'n' Lootin, and resides in Inkwell Isle Three. Phase 1 In this phase, Brineybeard starts off with only one attack, pulling out a pink octopus to shoot projectiles at the players, all but one can be parried. Throughout the battle, an angry-looking barrel moves back and forth across the screen and will crush the players if they are underneath it. After falling to crush the players, the barrel will have an innocent expression for a few seconds upon being hoisted up before returning to its usual state. After a bit of damage, Brineybeard will summon one of three aquatic creatures by whistling to aid him in battle: *A shark arrives from the left side of the screen, which can be seen in the background accompanied by two sirens. This shark will attempt to bite the players unexpectedly from the left side, covering about half of the dock (up to the second post on the dock in expert), then scurry back to the ocean. *A squid unexpectedly shows up and flings ink blobs around sporadically. The squid can be shot to cancel the attack. While the ink blobs and the squid itself do not damage the players, the ink blobs will darken the screen if the players are hit by the ink blobs. *A group of 3-4 dogfishes appear from the right side of the screen that can be noticed by the periscope appears after the whistle. These fishes will attempt to bite the player, by jumping from the water to the dock, and scurry towards them. These can be disposed by shooting at them. Nearly halfway through the phase, the ship will begin to fire a single cannonball at the players throughout the rest of the phase, which can be noticed by the ship chewing. After taking enough damage, Brineybeard's ship appears to have a problem before turning into a narwhal-like creature and knocking Brineybeard off the ship, commencing the final phase of the battle. Final phase In the final phase, players battle Brineybeard's ship with its exposed uvula as its weak point. The uvula will be attacking the players, instead of the ship. The uvula has two known attacks: *Its first attack involves shooting three fireballs that go loop de loops in attempt to damage the players. *Its second attack involves shooting a giant pink beam that goes across the screen. Players can avoid the attack by parrying continuously or simply ducking underneath it. The barrel from the previous phase comes back and repeats what it does in the previous phase: crushing the players if they are underneath it. Once you pull enough hits on it, the boss is defeated as the ship groans in pain. Trivia *Originally, Brineybeard was named Captain Silver. *Brineybeard's stage's song was the placeholder for Floral Fury in the 2016 demo. *Brineybeard bears a strong visual similarity to recurring Popeye villain Bluto in his depiction as Sinbad the Sailor in the 1936 cartoon Popeye the Sailor meets Sinbad the Sailor. *Brineybeard's death line is reference to a popular belief of pirates burying their treasure. *The first part of his name, "Briney", derived from the word "brine" which means either as "water of an ocean or a sea" or as "large body of salt water". *The Octopus that Captain Brineybeard uses in phase 1 could be a nod off to the removed Octopus Boss, which could have taken place on Captain Brineybeard's ship as a potential phase. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 3